


Realidad alterna

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [6]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Creampie, Dark Character, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Memory Alteration, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Mirror Sex, Mystery, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seele Kaworu Nagisa, Time Loop, Time Skips, Violent Sex, Writober, Writober 2020, nothing as it seems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Lo último que Shinji Ikari alcanzaba a recordar era su fallido intento de salvar a Rei Ayanami, quedando atrapado con ella en el Evangelion 01. Pero al abrir los ojos, Shinji se encontró a sí mismo siendo un adulto de 28 años, profesional médico y con un novio maravilloso que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Quizás la realidad de Shinji Ikari cambiaba de un instante a otro de forma inexplicable, y ese Kaworu Nagisa que ahora estaba frente a él no era aquel hombre maravilloso que conoció una vez.[AU] SEELE!Kaworu x Shinji.---Kinktober 2020 by Tabris-XX. Historia #6.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949890
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Realidad alterna

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en el proyecto ["You're all mine"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432989) organizado por ["KawoShin Love Paradise"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawoshinloveparadise). Me gustó mucho escribirla, así que decidí hacerla parte de mi **Kinktober 2020**.
> 
> [AU] SEELE!Kaworu x Shinji.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan determinado como en aquella ocasión, poco y nada le importaron los desesperados pedidos de su tutora y de los demás, quienes le imploraron no hiciera ninguna tontería. Él también era consciente de que sus acciones desatarían caos y destrucción. Pero a Shinji Ikari optó por condenar a la humanidad y ocasionar otro impacto, ya que solo tenía una cosa en mente.

—Debo salvar a Ayanami, debo hacerlo -cuando sus ojos tomaron contacto con ella, el chico sonrió, aliviado al haberla encontrado y gritó su nombre- ¡¡¡Ayanami!!!

Entonces Rei levantó la mirada hacia él y unos segundos después, sintió que la tomaba de la muñeca para levantarla y abrazarla. Fue algo extraño y a la vez, increíblemente emotivo y cálido. Shinji estaba seguro de que logró su cometido, consiguió rescatar a su amiga aunque en el exterior del Evangelion Unidad 01 el panorama era algo apocalíptico y devastador.

—¡¡¡Ayanami!!!

Shinji Ikari abrió los ojos de golpe y despertó gritando angustiado el nombre de su compañera. Segundos después de observar su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y que llevaba una bata blanca de médico. Tardó un poco en conectar con la realidad y comprender lo que había pasado.

—¿Fue un sueño? -se preguntó antes de dejar su sillón reclinable y ponerse de pie para ir a servirse un café; no estaba muy seguro si ese lugar se trataba de una oficina o de un consultorio médico, todavía se sentía algo confundido-

Al terminar de servirse el café, Shinji percibió la vibración de su teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Solo entonces se fijó en la fecha que marcaba el teléfono celular, lo que lo dejó un poco desconcertado.

—13 de septiembre de 2029 -Shinji frunció el ceño y sintió un escalofrío extraño recorrer su espalda; quizás solo eran ocurrencias suyas pero le daba la impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado en el interior de ese lugar- Esto quiere decir que tengo... ¿veintiocho años?

Ikari experimentó cierto miedo e inquietud, por lo que solo atinó a dejar la taza sobre su escritorio y de inmediato tomó su maletín, en el cual cargó algunas cosas que tenía a la vista. Tras eso, salió de allí tan rápido como le fue posible, quería abandonar ese sitio cuanto antes. Al abrir la puerta, pudo leer el cartel que lo dejó por demás sorprendido.

_"Doctor Shinji Ikari - Médico genetista"_

Y en el ángulo superior derecho de ese mismo cartel, Shinji pudo reconocer el logotipo de NERV en un característico color rojo. Una vez más, la confusión se apoderó de Ikari y antes de marcharse definitivamente de ahí, decidió revisar sus bolsillos. Al inspeccionarlos encontró su billetera, de la cual extrajo tarjetas de créditos, su credencial de identidad y también la fotografía de un hombre sumamente hermoso al reconoció de inmediato como su pareja.

Llevaba un año de noviazgo con aquel albino de profundos ojos rojos, piel pálida y gentil sonrisa. Kaworu Nagisa era el dueño de su corazón; un hombre tan atento, inteligente y cariñoso que llenaba sus días de felicidad. En una fracción de segundo, la mente de Shinji pareció aclararse y rememoró todo.

—Es verdad -se dijo a sí mismo y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- Es el cumpleaños de Kaworu y quedamos en cenar juntos esta noche.

—¿Ya se va, Doctor Ikari? -la voz de una mujer lo sacó por completo a Shinji de su ensimismamiento y al mirarla, la reconoció como su asistente; era una muchacha llamada Sakura Suzuhara-

—Sí, Sakura -replicó notando cómo ella lo observaba con cierta extrañeza- Por favor, reprograma todas las consultas que tenía para esta tarde.

—Ya sabía que hoy se iría temprano. Es el cumpleaños de su novio, así que no agendé consultas para hoy. ¡Ah! Y el obsequio que encargó para él ya le fue entregado.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Siempre piensas en todo.

—Pero recuerde que mañana tiene una junta con los doctores Katsuragi y Fuyutsuki antes del mediodía. Por favor, trate de no desgastarse tanto y estar aquí antes de la hora pactada -ella guiñó el ojo y sonrió al notar cómo Shinji se sonrojaba al entender perfectamente a qué se refería-

—Eh... sí, sí, aquí estaré -Shinji se apresuró en retirarse pero la joven mujer lo retuvo por un instante más-

—Disculpe, no conozco a su novio personalmente pero según me dijo mi hermano, se trata de un buen hombre. Ustedes fueron compañeros en la escuela, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Touji y yo nos conocimos en ese tiempo y aún hoy mantenemos una gran amistad.

—Entonces no haga caso a las habladurías -sugirió Sakura como tratando de infundirle confianza- Esas personas solo sienten envidia de la relación tan sólida y feliz que mantiene con el señor Nagisa. Hasta mañana, doctor Ikari.

\---

Shinji subió a su auto y condujo rumbo a su casa. Quedó pensando en las palabras de su asistente, quien le recomendó no escuchar a aquellas personas que le habían dicho ciertas cosas acerca de su novio Kaworu y la bonita relación que llevaban.

Cumplieron un año juntos y desde el principio todo fue maravilloso. Kaworu era lo que Shinji siempre soñó; no solo se trataba de un hombre de sin igual belleza, también era culto, talentoso y le profesaba un amor incondicional. Nagisa era el novio perfecto en todos los sentidos y quizás eso empezó a generar cierta envidia, especialmente en el círculo amistoso de Ikari.

El castaño recordó los chats grupales que mantenía con amigos, a quienes conocía desde los tiempos de escuela. Asuka Langley Soryu, la creadora del grupo de chat, era la que comenzó con ciertos comentarios hacia el apuesto novio de Shinji.

_"Tienes un novio muy presumido. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de querer mostrarle a todo el mundo cada regalo que te da o cada lugar al que te lleva? Ya sabemos que tiene dinero pero evidentemente solo quiere presumir y es un fastidio. ¿Qué no ven que a nadie le importa?"_

Asuka se refería a que veía en redes sociales a Shinji siempre siendo etiquetado por Kaworu, quien no solo publicaba un montón de fotos juntos sino que también le dedicaba cosas tiernas y románticas. Aunque tratara de negarlo, era verdad que todo eso despertaba cierta envidia en la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, Rei Ayanami, otra de sus amigas parecía secundar lo que Asuka afirmaba. Aunque Shinji sabía que Rei no era una envidiosa como la otra y que no lo decía por mal.

_"Ikari, ella tiene razón en parte. Tu novio es un poco indiscreto, no digo que esté mal pero... es como si quisiera que todo el mundo sepa cuan perfecta es la relación que mantienen. A mí me genera un poco de desconfianza."_

Ya que estaban hablando de ese tema, otra de las integrantes del grupo, Mari Makinami, también dio su opinión al respecto y al parecer, coincidía con las demás chicas.

"Es como si el príncipe Nagisa quisiera convencer a todos de que el cachorrito y él están muy enamorados y son la pareja más feliz del mundo. A mí también me da mala espina, yo que tú, tomaría las debidas precauciones."

Ikari no podía creer todo lo que sus amigas decían respecto a su relación pero al parecer, no solo las mujeres sentían sea suerte de desconfianza, todo empeoró en cuanto su amigo Kensuke Aida dijo algo tajante al respecto que dejó pensando al castaño.

_"Shinji, no lo tomes a mal pero nadie es así de perfecto. Ninguna persona en el mundo puede tener ese grado de perfección, ¿y si Nagisa oculta algo realmente turbio? No lo sé, es mejor que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones porque te podrías llevar una gran decepción después."_

Los estruendosos bocinazos hicieron reaccionar a Shinji, el semáforo indicaba que podía avanzar pero al verse en medio del tráfico, se sintió perdido al punto de olvidar a dónde se dirigía. Una vez más, su mente se tornó confusa como cuando había tenido aquel sueño extraño de él tratando de salvar a Ayanami.

—¿Es hoy que Kaworu y yo estamos cumpliendo nuestro primer aniversario de noviazgo? -se preguntó al percatarse que se estacionó frente a un local nocturno, el cual reconoció como el pub favorito de su pareja; supuso entonces que Nagisa lo citó allí- Sí, él dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. ¡Dios! No puedo esperar a verlo, lo extrañé tanto -al bajar del vehículo, Shinji notó que lucía un elegante traje, el cuál no supo en qué momento se lo puso; hasta donde recordaba, tenía la ropa que usaba cuando estaba en el trabajo, incluso no vio rastros de su bata médica-

El joven hombre sacudió la cabeza, pensó que todo aquello que le sucedía era consecuencia del cansancio. Las últimas semanas no había dormido bien pues sus superiores le dejaban demasiado trabajo, además de las consultas que debía cubrir de lunes a viernes. Tal vez le haría bien divertirse un poco en compañía de su novio y olvidarse por un rato de sus actividades laborales en NERV.

\---

Shinji ingresó al recinto, un bar exclusivo al que había ido más de una vez en compañía de su pareja. En la entrada un enorme letrero de luces de neón llamaba la atención. SEELE era el nombre de ese sitio tan sofisticado y lujoso, el cual a su vez a Ikari le resultaba un tanto misterioso.

El castaño quedó observando por un instante el letrero de neón que cambiaba de colores, le llamaba la atención y se preguntaba qué significado tendrían esos siete ojos sobre un triángulo invertido, además de la serpiente, la manzana y esa frase escrita en alemán. Por alguna razón, esa simbología le llevó a pensar en el libro del Génesis pero no pudo establecer una relación muy clara. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Un joven que oficiaba de portero, lo invitó con total cortesía a ingresar al local y antes Shinji de hacerlo, se disculpó por andar tan distraído aunque de nuevo, algo llamó su atención.

—¿Makoto Hyuga? -preguntó Shinji al leer el nombre del muchacho en el gafete identificatorio que este llevaba en su uniforme-

—A sus órdenes, señor.

—Soy Shinji Ikari -se presentó con ciertas dudas, pero ese hombre le resultaba increíblemente familiar- Disculpe, ¿no nos conocemos de algún lado?

—No lo creo, señor. Yo jamás olvido un nombre, además llegué hace poco a esta ciudad -comentó el joven y se apresuró a que Ikari entrara al lugar al ver que otros clientes iban llegando- Disfrute de su velada en SEELE.

Shinji se encaminó y notó que el lugar estaba un poco concurrido pero decidió hacer lo de siempre, aguardar a Kaworu en la barra y ordenar una bebida suave mientras tanto. Hacia allá fue y ocupó una de las butacas vacías.

En cuanto Ikari tomó asiento y se dispuso a hacer su orden al barman, dos hombres grandulones e intimidantes de impecables trajes negros, anteojos oscuros y comunicadores, se acercaron a Shinji y se identificaron como supuestos policías, le informaron que estaba detenido y que debía ir con ellos sin oponer resistencia.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? -protestó el castaño, rehusándose a ser esposado, pero los otros dos estaban consiguiendo reducirlo con rapidez- ¿De qué se me acusa? ¿Dónde está la orden de detención? ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!

—¡Guarde silencio, Shinji Ikari! -exigió uno de los hombres- Todo lo que diga podría ser usado en su contra.

—¡Nooo! -una vez más, Shinji intentó luchar y removerse pero esos tipos eran demasiado fuertes en comparación con él- Están en un error, no pueden detenerme así. ¡¡¡Esto es completamente arbitrario!!!

—¡Qué te calles! -fue lo último que Ikari escuchó antes de que un golpe seco en la nuca lo llevara a desmayarse; tras eso, no supo qué ocurrió ni a dónde se lo llevaron-

\---

Al abrir los ojos, Shinji quedó pasmado. No solo se encontraba de rodillas bajo un potente reflector que lo alumbraba a él en exclusiva, también estaba desnudo, esposado con las manos hacia atrás y al parecer llevaba algo en el cuello, un artefacto que luego reconoció como un collar que despedía unos ruidos extraños.

No pudo divisar su alrededor pues todo era oscuridad aunque sí distinguió las siluetas de varias personas, quienes al parecer lo observaban con atención y aunque no los veía, sentía todas las miradas sobre él. Al percatarse de su desnudez, Shinji sintió mucho pudor y vergüenza pero no hubo modo alguno de que pudiera cubrirse al tener las manos inmovilizadas.

Entonces por fin esas personas que lo rodeaban a cierta distancia empezaron a hablar. Shinji no entendía nada en absoluto, no reconocía ninguna de esas voces pero todas eran de hombres adultos, posiblemente ancianos en su mayoría.

—Este comité, en representación de SEELE, ratifica su petición de condena a la pena capital del reo Shinji Ikari -exclamó uno de los sujetos ahí presentes haciendo que el castaño se alarmara-

—¿Pena capital? -cuestionó Ikari con notable preocupación y a punto de derramar lágrimas a causa de toda la impotencia que sentía- ¿Pero por qué? ¿De qué se me acusa? ¿Qué lugar es este?

Todos lo escucharon pero nadie le dio respuestas, y enseguida prosiguieron con el aparente debate sobre el destino que pretendían darle al prisionero.

—Está probado que el reo es el único responsable de haber ocasionado el impacto, por lo que debe ser condenado a muerte -inquirió otro de los hombres- Sin embargo, no existe unanimidad entre los miembros del comité.

—En ese caso, dejaremos la decisión en manos del Supremo Comandante de SEELE -refirió el hombre que presidía la misteriosa sesión- Por favor, dictamine usted qué se hará con el reo.

Shinji observó hacia el frente al notar que, a muy poca distancia de él, se comenzaba a distinguir a alguien. Era un hombre cuya silueta le resultaba familiar, vestía un traje negro con detalles dorados y rojos en el pecho además de guantes blancos; le recordó a la vestimenta de los altos mandos de NERV, especialmente a la de su padre y de sus superiores.

—Enciérrenlo en una celda de máxima seguridad. Necesito pensar un poco más cuál será la condena más adecuada para este individuo.

Cuando Shinji escuchó esa voz y luego alcanzó a ver el rostro de aquel hombre, quedó petrificado. Tragó saliva y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer imparables al reconocerlo plenamente. Era él. Nada más y nada menos que su querido novio Kaworu Nagisa, el mismo que se desvivía colmándole de afecto y atenciones.

—¿¡Kaworu!? -lo llamó con la voz quebrada- ¡Kaworu! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Llévenselo -ordenó el albino viéndolo con unos ojos amenazantes y llenos de ira que parecían brillar en la oscuridad-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -vociferó Ikari en cuanto unos hombres encapuchados irrumpieron en el lugar y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie con brusquedad- Kaworu, por favor. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Uno de los sujetos quitó una jeringa cargada con una sustancia de color naranja e inyectó a Shinji todo ese contenido. La última visión del castaño antes de quedar inconsciente, fue la implacable y esbelta imagen de Kaworu viéndolo con total fijeza.

\---

—¡Shinji! ¿Te encuentras bien? -un preocupado joven albino llamaba con insistencia a su novio, quien se había quedado como en el limbo tras aquella petición que le acababa de hacer- ¿Me estás escuchando, Shinji?

—¿Eh?

Shinji se había puesto pálido y también estaba traspirando un poco. Parecía tan confundido y aturdido que el otro empezaba a arrepentirse, creyendo que aquello fue demasiado sorpresivo o quizás muy precipitado.

Enseguida Shinji notó el ostentoso anillo con una piedra de amatista que Kaworu le había colocado en su dedo anular, luego de pedirle matrimonio. Pero Ikari parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada hasta que el albino, ansioso por conocer su respuesta, reiteró la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Y bien, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo, Shinji? -propuso enseñándole una sonrisa tan hermosa y gentil que dejó al castaño totalmente conmovido en medio de toda su confusión- Si consideras que es muy pronto, está bien. Puedo esperar tu respuesta pero por favor, no demores mucho en dármela. Nada me haría más feliz que compartir contigo el resto de mi vida.

—Kaworu... -en medio de la emoción del momento y el caos que reinaba en su mente, Shinji tuvo que apretar sus labios para no romper en llanto, las palabras de su amado le resultaron demasiado bellas y conmovedoras- Kaworu, yo...--

—Entiendo que estés emocionado, cariño -tomó la mano ajena con delicadeza y la besó- No hace falta que respondas ahora mismo. Mejor ven, vamos a bailar un poco.

Una banda de jazz ofrecía una función en vivo en el bar y Kaworu había pedido una pieza en especial que mucho amaba para disfrutarla y dedicársela a su querido futuro esposo. Porque sí, el albino tenía la absoluta certeza de que Shinji lo elegiría a él y le daría una respuesta afirmativa al final de esa noche.

Una vez que se encontraron en medio de la pista de baile junto con otras parejas que se sumaron al mismo plan, Shinji sintió las manos de Kaworu rodeando su cintura con delicadeza y enseguida susurrándole al oído la letra de aquella canción que le produjo una sensación extraña de nostalgia.

— _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me._

Preso de una inconmensurable emoción y felicidad, Shinji sentía que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Todas aquellas tontas dudas que sus amigos trataron de sembrar en él se disiparon en ese instante. Estaba enamorado de un hombre que él consideraba perfecto y podía sentir que era correspondido de igual modo. Definitivamente él quería pasar el resto de su vida con Kaworu Nagisa.

El castaño abrazó a Kaworu rodeando su cuello y lo atrajo con lentitud hacia él para besarlo. Adoraba ese contacto suave y cálido de los labios de su pareja y deseaba eternizar aquel instante en el que todo parecía ser sinónimo de perfección.

—¿Seguirás amándome aún después de esto, Shinji?

La bella canción dejó de sonar de repente y en cuanto Shinji abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en la pista de baile sino en un lugar que pudo reconocer como una celda herméticamente cerrada, no había siquiera una puerta de salida visible. El lugar no parecía demasiado espacioso y estaba cubierto de un pulcro blanco en su totalidad aunque solo el techo era espejado.

Al verse a sí mismo, Shinji notó que traía una bata holgada de color gris y también estaba descalzo. Frente a él, casi pegado a su cuerpo se encontraba su novio pero para Ikari no era el mismo con el que hasta hacía un rato estaba bailando. Había algo distinto y extraño en ese Kaworu.

—¿Kaworu? -murmuró e intentó alejarse pero enseguida el otro lo tomó por los brazos para impedirle que se alejara-

Shinji levantó la mirada hacia ese Kaworu extraño que sus ojos le mostraban y entonces vio que llevaba puesto aquel traje negro; también recordó cuando los hombres de SEELE se refirieron a él llamándolo _"Supremo Comandante"_.

—Esto es un sueño -exclamó el castaño intentando zafar del agarre ajeno, sentía cierto miedo de aquel hombre que lucía tal y como su pareja- ¡Tú no existes! Solo es producto de mi imaginación, ¡tú no eres Kaworu!

—¿Estas seguro de eso? -cuestionó Kaworu viendo a Shinji con un semblante inescrutable que este desconocía- ¿Estás totalmente seguro, Shinji?

Entonces el albino rompió la distancia y se apoderó de los labios ajenos. Empezó a besarlo tan suave y dulcemente que de ese modo que era capaz de doblegar la voluntad de Shinji por completo.

Ikari no tardó en caer. Él pudo reconocer los besos de su amado como también las miradas que siempre le dedicaba, pensó que tal vez se veía extraño con ese atuendo y era eso lo que lo llevaba a confundirse. Sin embargo, estaba a nada de averiguar que se equivocaba.

—Soy Kaworu Nagisa, Comandante de SEELE -el albino se presentó como si fuera la primera vez que mantenían un contacto tan íntimo y cercano- Y ahora, voy a tomar posesión de lo que por derecho me corresponde. Tú, Shinji Ikari.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? -Shinji volvía a un total estado de confusión- ¿Comandante?

Kaworu volvió a acercarse al castaño para besarlo de nuevo, solo que estas vez, el contacto era más impetuoso y demandante pero Shinji no se sintió capaz de rechazarlo. No cuando una de las manos ajenas se había colado bajo la bata hospitalaria y acaricaba su trasero de una manera atrevida, casi irrespetuosa, lo que provocaba cierta excitación en el prisionero.

—El comité quiere que seas condenado a muerte pero eso no está en mis planes -confesó Kaworu viéndolo con un dejo de malicia, acariciando los labios de Shinji con su dedo pulgar- Mi único deseo es tenerte aquí para siempre a mi entera disposición.

Por alguna razón, Shinji parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras del Comandante Nagisa. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado por esos ojos carmín que desprendían un brillo repentino y por esa sonrisa perversa que le dedicaba todo el tiempo.

La bata de Shinji cayó a los pies de ambos y el joven quedó totalmente desnudo ante los ojos del Comandante, quien lo observaba como una fiera hambrienta a su presa, dispuesto a devorarlo hasta saciarse.

Los labios de Kaworu se ocuparon del cuello de Shinji, provocando que este cediera pronto y gimiera entrecortado al sentir la humedad de la lengua ajena deslizándose en su piel, recorriéndola hasta alcanzar sus clavículas. Trazando un camino de besos sobre el pecho del castaño, los labios del Comandante se detuvieron en los pezones; primero tomó el derecho en su boca moviendo su lengua sobre este, atrapándolo con sus dientes y apretándolo un poco, rato después se dirigió al izquierdo haciendo casi lo mismo.

Shinji había entrado en un estado de éxtasis y ya no estaba seguro si se trataba de su novio o si era alguien que se hacía pasar por él. Pero no le importó, solo quería que continuara y sus quejidos lo delataban.

Sin embargo, Kaworu parecía tener otros planes. Shinji pudo escucharlo desabrochándose el pantalón y enseguida le ordenó que se encargara del resto. El castaño un poco nervioso obedeció y bajó el pantalón ajeno junto con la ropa interior.

Enseguida, Ikari notó lo despierto que se encontraba el miembro del albino. Se atrevió a tomarlo con una de sus manos y a acariciarlo un poco, motivado más que nada por la curiosidad. Sonrió al reconocer el sexo de Kaworu, el mismo tenía un lunar en el tronco del pene justo donde se marcaba una vena que sobresalía cuando se hallaba más excitado.

—¿Qué esperas? -ahora era el Comandante quien parecía ansioso y sus manos empujaron los hombros de Shinji para que quedara de rodillas justo frente a su endurecido miembro- Eso es, buen chico -exclamó al ver al otro haciendo justo lo que quería y dispuesto a ir por más- No abras la boca hasta que yo te lo diga.

Kaworu tomó su miembro y lo refregó contra los labios de Shinji, deslizándolo sobre ellos como si se tratara de bálsamo labial solo que lo dejó humectado con presemen, el cual Ikari parecía impaciente por saborear.

—Tan hermoso y tan pervertido -la sonrisa de satisfacción del Comandante era impagable, Shinji no dudó en devolvérsela- Tienes prohibido usar las manos, ahora abre la boca e intenta aguantar lo más que puedas.

El albino ya no pretendía ser más gentil, empujó su miembro dentro de la boca ajena hasta enterrar ahí cada centímetro del mismo mientras sujetaba a Shinji por el cabello. Al cabo de un instante, el mayor retiraba su sexo por unos segundos, dándole la oportunidad a su prisionero de saborear y succionar un poco antes de volver a introducir por completo.

—Ahhh... eso es, Shinji. Amo lo complaciente que puedes llegar a ser. Vamos, sigue así.

Aquellos elogios resultaron motivantes al castaño y continuó, sabía que era muy bueno en eso. Succionaba con fuerza y gemía alto aún cuando todo el falo quedaba incrustado en su boca; en cuanto podía, Shinji utilizaba también su lengua para acariciarlo aunque lo sentía que cada vez más golpeando su garganta.

—¡Basta! -exclamó Kaworu empujando la cabeza de Shinji con cierta fuerza y retirando su pene lleno de saliva y goteando líquido preseminal- Mmm... eres muy bueno pero no lo quiero de esta manera.

Kaworu lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Shinji sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dejarlo también totalmente desnudo pero solo consiguió abrirle la chaqueta, dejando ver el pecho ajeno en parte sin llegar a retirárselo, pues Kaworu lo detuvo y lo volteó dejándolo con el torso apoyado contra una de las paredes de aquella celda y llevando las manos del prisionero hacia atrás para colocarle unas esposas.

—Tranquilo, Shinji. Prometo que lo vas a disfrutar... si eres capaz de aguantarlo.

La mirada del Comandante era de total lujuria mientras dirigía su humedecido miembro entre las nalgas del castaño, frotándolo entre estas. No tenía pensado ser considerado, quería penetrarlo sin dilatarlo, escucharlo gritar y maldecir, verlo soportar el dolor y compensarlo dándole placer.

—Separa las piernas -ordenó al oído del otro y se puso a besarle el cuello-

Kaworu hizo un poco más de presión contra la entrada de Shinji y lo penetró de manera firme aunque dificultosa, lo que provocó que ambos gimieran alto. Una vez que estuvo en el castaño por completo, el Comandante le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse un rato.

—Abre los ojos, Shinji -indicó, ansioso de que el otro viera lo que acaba de suceder en la celda-

Cuando Shinji lo hizo, notó que ya no solo el techo era espejado, también las paredes y el piso de la celda eran espejos y podía apreciar la libidinosa escena de ser sometido hacia donde sea que dirigiera la mirada. Acabó sonrojándose por completo.

—Quiero que permanezcas todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos de lo contrario, me detendré y no dejaré que te vengas.

Shinji asintió y entonces el Comandante empezó a embestirlo haciéndolo gemir cada vez que lo sentía entrando de nuevo por completo en su cuerpo. Al mirar hacia los lados, Shinji podía ver claramente cómo estaba siendo follado. Su novio sabía que era demasiado para algo como eso pero esta experiencia le estaba resultando por demás excitante.

El castaño pudo sentir su miembro tan erecto y expulsando presemen, necesitaba ser estimulado y el hecho de tener las manos esposadas se lo impedía. Los gemidos no cesaban, solo podía pronunciar el nombre de Kaworu de una forma tan devota como apasionada, suplicándole a su vez que se apiadara de él y lo masturbara.

—Tal vez lo haga si me convences -la respuesta ajena no sonaba nada convincente-

El rostro de Shinji chocó contra el espejo, al observar hacia abajo podía ver cómo el otro lo embestía cada vez más rápido. Verse reflejado en el espejo siendo tomado salvajemente era algo tan lleno de morbo y perversión. El pene erecto de Ikari se movía con cada sacudida de su cuerpo, ambos estaban sincronizados a la perfección con sus gemidos y con cada embestida de su atractivo amante.

—¡¡¡Tócame!!! -suplicó de nuevo con una voz entre llorosa y ansiosa- ¡Kaworu, por favor!

Shinji jadeó al recibir solo una risa burlona en respuesta. Ya no daba más, su cuerpo parecía en llamas aunque sonreía de vez en cuando al saberse víctima de del deseo y la lujuria que ahora ya no le importaba reconocer. No recordaba haber tenido un encuentro sexual tan ardiente y lascivo como ese con su pareja. Pero era lo que quería y no se había animado a pedir antes; ahora por fin lo estaba experimentado y se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Rato después, ambos estaban totalmente traspirados y Shinji podía ver cómo su miembro se tornaba cada vez más enrojecido ante la falta de estimulación. Kaworu volvía a penetrarlo con rudeza una y otra vez, moviéndose con ímpetu y produciendo sonidos obscenos cuando sus cuerpos chocaban.

El Comandante estaba encantando observando lo que hacía. Le gustaba ver cómo ese trasero respingado albergaba su miembro por completo, era como si hubiera hecho para ser follado por él, solamente por él. Shinji era suyo, todo suyo y lo sería hasta el último día de su vida.

Para entonces Shinji sentía sus piernas temblar, sabía que no iba a resistirlo más y acabaría cayendo. Kaworu al darse cuenta de eso, lo sostuvo con firmeza antes de propinarle una embestida más fuerte que hizo al castaño gritar y experimentar un orgasmo repentino e intenso. Shinji comenzó a eyacular y vio su semen manchando los espejos, tanto el que tenía frente a él como el que se hallaba a sus pies.

Kaworu sonrió al notarlo y tomó el rostro de Shinji, sujétandolo por la mandíbula y besándolo de forma violenta, invasiva, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, todo eso sin dejar de moverse con rudeza. La sensación de los labios de su prisionero aceleraron su clímax.

—¡¡¡Ahhh... ahhh!!! -la voz del Comandante Kaworu nunca sonó tan sensual como en ese momento que solo gemidos orgásmicos escapaban de él- Ngh.. te amo, te amo tanto, Shinji. Ahhh... -los movimientos no cesaron hasta que dejó en el interior de su amante hasta el último vestigio de su esencia-

Recién allí, Kaworu decidió liberar las manos de Shinji y al salir de él, este se desplomó en el suelo sintiendo cómo parte del semen ajeno se escurría desde su interior. Ikari quedó tendido en el suelo de aquel lugar, que al parecer volvió a ser todo blanco.

Por alguna razón, Shinji Ikari se sentía feliz y sumamente satisfecho. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó de todo aquello pero cuando por fin logró componerse, notó que en su dedo anular izquierdo traía el anillo con piedra de amatista que Kaworu le dio esa noche en la que le propuso matrimonio.

Ikari no sabía qué pensar. No entendía qué era real y qué no hasta que de manera repentina, divisó a dos hombres que lucían como Kaworu. Uno de ellos era sin duda su gentil y amado novio, ese que esperaba una respuesta a su petición de casamiento. El otro era el Comandante de SEELE, el mismo que le acababa de dar la experiencia más increíble y excitante de toda su vida.

—Y bien, Shinji -hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, eran la misma persona y a la vez no- Ahora es tu turno de decidir, ¿cuál es la realidad que eliges vivir esta vez?

Ambos albinos extendieron la mano hacia Ikari, esperando que este hiciera su decisión final.

—Elijo quedarme contigo -respondió Shinji sin dudarlo un segundo y tomó la mano uno de ellos, el que finalmente se convirtió en su realidad actual-

**FIN**


End file.
